


Rocks My World

by LordofLezzies



Series: How Derek Found Out [11]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Mark just had to open his big mouth





	Rocks My World

“Addison you’re wearing scrubs.” I rolled my eyes at Derek’s comment.

“Yes, I’m a surgeon, we wear scrubs,” I stated simply.

“You don’t wear scrubs, you wear skirts and heels, so why are you in scrubs and sneakers?” I was going to make an excuse about not shaving my legs or PMS anything to get out of this conversation with my ex-husband, but Mark Sloan had to ruin it.

“Isn’t it obvious? Grey is really rocking your world, if I had known she was that good I would have put more effort into wooing her.” I stared at him in horror, and practically hissed his name.  He then took in his ex best friend’s expression. “Oh shit, Derek didn’t know?” I shook my head, Meredith and I had agreed that Derek didn’t need to know.  Sure he’d hurt both of us, and this had started when we were complaining about him over a few drinks at Joe’s, but that didn’t mean we wanted to hurt him, and this would hurt him.  He had already tried to get Meredith back. “How did you miss that? Didn’t you see them at Joe’s the other night?” The plastic surgeon asked the stunned neurosurgeon.  

“You and Meredith? That was?” He was going to start catching flies if he didn’t shut his mouth soon.  He had seen us together, giggling, but he thought we were plotting our revenge, we had actually told him we were plotting against him.  He was Derek so he didn’t think anything more than that was going on.  Mark of course had noticed, because he was the guy that would ask us for a threesome, which we’d denied, and then he complained and left us alone.  Of course Derek wasn’t the kind of guy that would see something like that, he was kind of naive.  Derek was saying something, but I wasn’t paying attention as I thought about the night three weeks ago when this had all started.

Meredith sat down next to me at the bar, I’d just told Derek about Mark, and instead of sleeping with the plastic surgeon again, I was drinking. I needed to drink and apparently so did Meredith.  We were silent, just sitting there drinking in comfortable enough silence or as comfortable as silence between the ex-wife and ex-girlfriend/dirty mistress could be. “I’m sorry, I know it doesn’t change anything, but it’s all I’ve got, I’m really sorry Addison.” I couldn’t believe how sad she sounded as she said it, I knew her words were sincere, but she was so sad.  Silence fell over us again as we sipped at our drinks, then she broke it once again. “Since you and Derek are divorced now, I thought maybe we could get drunk and say mean things about him.” I couldn’t help but smile at her words.  Silence fell over us again, but this time it was me who broke it.

“I had a relationship with Mark.” Meredith turned to look at me clearly expecting me to elaborate. “Back in New York after Derek left, I stayed with Mark, and now Derek never wants to see me again.” I wanted to cry, but Meredith just snorted.

“What an asshole! He left you and had a relationship with me, how is that your fault? He doesn’t get to be pissed off that you stayed with Mark. Men,” She huffed.

“It’s not my fault that he assumed it was just a one night stand, Mark is very good at sex and Derek wasn’t giving me sex, of course it wasn’t just the one time. He’s pissed because I tried to take responsibility for my actions, and it ruined his dreamy good guy complex.  He loves to be the good guy!  I screwed up, sleeping with Mark was a very bad thing to do, but you know maybe Derek shouldn’t be best friends with such a whore.” Meredith was chuckling next to me at this point, and once I realized what I’d just said I couldn’t help myself, I had to laugh too.  Our laughter died down though, and I was left feeling sad again. “Apparently your relationship with Derek meant more than my relationship with Mark,” I sighed.

“I didn’t even want a relationship with Derek.” I hadn’t been expecting to hear that, and it was my turn to look at her expectantly. “We met here, before I started as an intern, he was just supposed to by my one night stand, then he’s my boss and with the dreaminess, and that smile and those eyes.  He followed me around until I agreed to go out with him, then Bailey found out and my roommates found out and then I was falling for him, and then he’s married, and he’d trying to tell me I’m not just his rebound, and I’m trying not to fall for his charm and that McDreamy smile.  I didn’t want to fall for the smile, but he kept telling me you were leaving, that he was going to sign the papers, and I was waiting, he left me waiting.” I could see tears forming in her eyes, but she tried to blink them back. “And you couldn’t just go back to New York together, you had to stay here and rub it in my face everyday.  You know I got in at Mass Gen, I could have gone there, and none of this would have happened.  I’m only here because of my mother, she’s sick and she’s here and it wouldn’t be a good idea to move her.” She didn’t say anything for a while, she was trying not to cry, she had another shot of tequila before continuing. 

“I don’t have anything here, I have a sick mother who thinks I’m five, an ex-boyfriend who really screwed me up, a best friend, a house and a job.  Cristina could have gone to Mass Gen too, and I have a house in Boston that my mother never sold, and I could have a job there, but instead I’m here,” She sighed.  Joe had refilled her glass and she swallowed the tequila in a single gulp. “With Derek trying to be the good guy, I mean I don’t care if Finn is the better guy, I wanted Derek, I thought it was obvious that I wanted him but no, it’s all “Finn is the better guy” bullshit.  He does have a good guy complex doesn’t he? With the staying married to you thing that you were screaming about, and the Finn thing and the thing with the real estate and New York and whatever,” Meredith rambled on and I nodded vigorously in agreement.

“He wanted to stay in Seattle, and I didn’t really want to go back to New York, I didn’t want to let go, Derek didn’t want to let go, we’d been together so long. I didn’t want to go home and face Mark, I still don’t want to face Mark.  I wish he would go home and leave me alone.  I mean Mark is great at the sex thing, better than great, but after the sex there’s just guilt, I hurt Derek so much, and now he hates me, and Mark is never going to be what I want him to be, maybe I should just be a lesbian.” She said something about Alex after that, but I ignored her and continued on my own little rant. “I think I’d be a good lesbian, I’m good at things,” She cut me off.

“Plus you’re a vagina doctor, so there’s that.” I laughed at the hilarity, Meredith did have a point. “Do you even like women?” I shrugged.

“I don’t know, maybe I wouldn’t be a good lesbian, I really like penis.” Again I was cut off by Meredith.

“They make toys for that.” And again I laughed at her interruption. “What do you want? I mean you can’t let Derek and Mark drive you off of men forever.” I had to think about it for a minute, what did I want? I had been with Derek for so long, I thought I wanted him, I thought we’d always be together, I thought a lot of things.

“I want commitment and sex, Mark is good for the sex, but not the commitment, and Derek used to be good at the sex and commitment, but he’s more committed to surgery than he ever was to me.  I want someone that’s gonna come home at night, and not every night, but at least make the effort, I know how we work, it’s not possible to come home every night, but it would be nice if an effort was made.” Meredith said something after that, I wasn’t sure exactly what, something about those being good things, or maybe she wanted them too.  It was a blur after that, I remembered having her in the bar’s bathroom, mumbling something to her about going to bed and then we were curled up together.

“We didn’t, did we?” Meredith had asked as she rolled over the following morning in my bed.

“Several times actually,” I responded with a grin. It should have felt strange or wrong waking up hungover next to Meredith, but the only thing I felt was satisfied. “I really didn’t think we’d end up in bed, I mean we were just complaining about Derek and then we were in the bathroom and then we’re here and we’re naked, and,” Meredith cut me off.

“Wanna go again?” The blonde questioned, that familiar glint in her eyes, I nodded and whispered, “I thought you’d never ask.” It had been glorious, of course working together wasn’t so glorious.  I had demanded that she switch with Karev when she happened to be on my service the following day, I couldn’t look at her without wanting to rip her out of her scrubs which she had later taken pleasure in hearing when I confessed.  Meredith took pleasure in a lot of things. My mind skipped ahead to this morning when Meredith had gotten me into my current predicament. I could see the hungry gaze in her eyes  as I squealed "Not again" the moment I felt her tongue teasing my inner thigh this morning. My legs had been shaking from Meredith's earlier ministrations. After experiencing unimaginable pleasure at the work of those hands I had no doubts that she would be a world class surgeon in a few years, and I definitely didn't miss the penis.  I was so caught up in my thoughts of Meredith that I didn’t realize that Derek was yelling. 

“Addison are you even listening to me?” I shook my head and apologized. “You’re seeing Meredith? You are the reason she turned me down?” I could only nod as he continued. “So this is your revenge?” He asked sadly and I shook my head.

“No Derek, we were just, we didn’t really mean that, we were teasing, Meredith and I have been, for a few weeks, I, we, we didn’t want you to, Meredith and I, it has nothing to do with you,” I stuttered.  Meredith really was not having a good effect on me. I couldn't walk right and now I couldn't talk right. Derek didn't say another word, he just walked off looking dejected.


End file.
